The invention relates to a liquid removal module for removing liquid from a liquid tank, in particular of an exhaust gas aftertreatment system of a motor vehicle, comprising a main body which can be arranged in and/or on the liquid tank and has a liquid removal device with at least one removal opening which can be associated with the tank interior and bears at least one filter element associated with the removal opening.
The invention furthermore concerns a liquid tank for a vehicle, in particular for an exhaust gas aftertreatment system of a motor vehicle, having at least one wall with a tank opening, wherein in and/or on the liquid tank is arranged a liquid removal module for removing the liquid from the tank, which closes the tank opening.
Liquid removal modules and liquid tanks of the type cited initially are known from the prior art.
DE 10 2006 027 487 A1 discloses a liquid removal module which can be inserted in the tank through a tank opening of a liquid tank and which closes the tank opening in the manner of a lid. The liquid removal module comprises a liquid removal device with a removal opening associated with the tank interior, through which the liquid in the tank can be extracted. To deliver the liquid, the liquid removal device also comprises a pump integrated in the liquid removal module.
Furthermore it is known to associate a filter element with the removal opening in order in particular to protect the pump, and the consumer of the liquid present in the liquid tank, against dirt particles or similar. Furthermore it is known to arrange the filter element on the main body having the removal opening so that the liquid removal module can be formed as a compact unit.